Listen
by storytellers
Summary: Plot bunny spinoff from "Curse the World" but completely independent otherwise. Starts on the day Rampage escaped and goes a little differently from there. a "What if" type of story.


Disclaimer: I own no transformers.

A/N: I can't believe I'm writing a spinoff for a story that I'm only on the fourth chapter of! But plot bunnies are evil, they don't let you sleep! Anyway, for anyone who is actually reading "Curse the World and Mean It", this starts like the flashback scene from chapter two but goes a bit differently. It won't be longer than three chapters at the most. Drop me a comment please.

Part one

The escape had not been a planned one.

How could he have planned it? Like the scientists said, he was hardly a sentient being. His knowledge of the world was close to zero, his mind clouded by the relentless pain from never ending experiments. He didn't have enough knowledge or even sanity to plot. He didn't think, he just felt. Like an injured wild animal he just lashed out at everything and everyone every chance he got. All he knew was that he wanted to be left alone. So he always struggled. Against the bonds, against the guards, against the scientists, even when that meant more pain. They complained how hard he was to deal with and how stupid, how he would try to break free all the time even though he should have learned by then that it wouldn't work.

And one day they just hadn't been fast enough and the bonds hadn't been strong enough and it _had_ worked.

He hadn't been completely aware of what was happening at first. He had just torn his way trough the labs in blind rage and fear that they would catch him before he could get away from all this. He had slaughtered everyone in his way. And that's when he had started to realize he could sense their fear, their pain…

He had managed to get out of the labs and hide in the dark alleys of the city, still frightened and not knowing what to do next but free for the first time in his life.

He had sat there in the darkness, as his mind had finally started to wake from its stupor and attempt to get organized.

And just then…

"Hey!"

X's head snapped up, his optics wide as the bright beam of a flashlight appeared on the other end of the alley. His first instinct was to run but, oddly enough, it was his Maximal programming that stopped him. It was buried deep down and twisted from torture and lack of interaction with others but it was still there, like a faint little voice at the back of his mind.

_You need help. If you find the good guys, they will help you. He might be one of them._

X tensed, ready to attack or run. But he didn't just yet.

"Hey, are you all right there?"

_Listen to his voice, he doesn't sound like his after you._

"I…" he managed to croak out. "Not really…"

The light fell on his mech-fluid-covered body and the owner of the voice gasped.

"What happened to you? It's all right, I'm a Guardian. I can help."

There was something so proud and sure in those words that X found himself wanting to believe him.

"Are you hurt?" the Guardian asked.

"No… not anymore… The labs…" He struggled with the vocabulary he had to form an understandable explanation of what had happened as the other bot walked towards him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depth Charge had to remind himself to be cautious, especially since his slaggin' radio was broken and he couldn't call for backup. He was planning on fixing it that night but since it was his night off, he hadn't been in a hurry. He had been on his way to meet some friends when he had noticed the mech-fluid-covered robot in the alley.

He knew he might be dangerous…

But the other transformer, although he was large, wasn't armed and he looked more afraid than anything. No, afraid wasn't the word… But he did look like he was expecting someone to attack him.

Depth Charge knew he was young and a bit too sure of himself for his own good. His superior officers kept repeating that this would get him killed some day but the young 'bot shrugged them off. He had survived so far after all.

He made another step forward, cautiously, his hand outstretched as if coaxing a frightened pet to come closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the last few clicks before the other 'bot reached him X's spark pulsed frantically as he was trying to make a split-click decision of he should run or fight or trust this stranger.

Then the hand touched his shoulder and he instinctively lashed out at the contact. His fist caught the teal transformer in the jaw and he staggered backwards. X scrambled to his feet and started to run away but was knocked to the ground when the other bot threw his full body weight at him. They rolled over a few times and hit the wall of the alley.

"I won't hurt you!" the Guardian shouted.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you." He repeated a little more softly when the red robot's optics locked with his.

It wasn't the words that convinced X in the end. It was the other bot's spark. It was nothing like the ones he had felt before. It was so strong, so reliable, so controlled but yet passionate, not passive like the scientists.

Suddenly he didn't want to weigh options anymore or make decisions or fight or run or do anything. He was so tired, he just wanted to let this robot take charge and help him. He was reluctant to trust anyone but it would be so wonderful to not run and worry they would catch him.

Sensing the body beneath him relax slightly, Depth Charge loosened his grip and slowly got off, not breaking optic contact.

"Okay… No more running off right? It will be hard to help you if I have to run after you. Now, let's start with who are you?"

"X." the robot answered, lifting himself off the ground.

"X? Just X?"

A nod.

"All right then, X, how did you end up here."

"Ran."

"From where?"

"The labs."

"The labs? You mean the research center? Are you a scientist or something?"

"Experiment."

"Experiment what? You performed experiments, experiment did this to you?"

"No. I'm… an experiment."

Depth Charge stared at him.

"Riiiight…" the Guardian trailed already debating whether he should take him to the station for proper questioning first or just call the guys from the general hospital. Omicron didn't have its own mental institution yet but they should be able to figure something out. There was however one important question he had been avoiding until now because he wanted to get the other 'bot to relax. But it was high time he asked it. "X, whose blood is this? I have to know if someone's hurt so I can help them."

"Scientists. They are dead. I just wanted them to stop…"

It suddenly downed on Depth Charge that this was more serious than he had thought.

"Stop who? From doing what?" he asked, trying to form a picture of what might be happening. Surely if something had happened at the research center the other Guardians would be aware by now. Slag the damn radio!

"Stop the scientists. From hurting me again. I didn't want… I couldn't… You don't believe me." He said suddenly and Depth Charge was caught off guard by the complete despair in his voice.

"You have to believe me…" the strange 'bot whispered. "You said you would help."

"I will." Depth Charge reassured him. "I do believe you need help…"

"You don't believe I'm an experiment." X interrupted him. "Watch."

Depth Charge started to protest as the large robot dragged his knuckles forcibly over the abrasive surface of the wall but the words died unspoken when he saw the small wounds heal instantly before his eyes.

"Believe me now? I'm not crazy. At least… I think I'm not."

Depth Charge gulped. What exactly had he gotten himself into?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Yeah and that's part one. Tell me what you guys think, will you!


End file.
